Blowing Kisses
by JennieJoy72
Summary: In The Three Faces of Emily at the end inside the liquor store, Lee and Emily are in disguise. Lee has a beard faced and when Amanda reaches out to touch it he blows her a kiss. This is my take on Amanda's thoughts about that after the events of the evening are over.
1. Blowing Kisses

I don't own these characters, but they are some of my favorites. No ownership of any kind, I just hope you enjoy the story.

I had got this idea after re-watching The Three Faces of Emily. I had always noticed the wink Lee gives Amanda as she checks the back yard as he is leaving, but the last time I watched the episode I noticed that Lee blew Amanda a kiss at the liquor store when she touched his beard while he and Emily were dressed up. What thoughts were going through her mind after the evening settled down?

This is my take on those possible thoughts.

**Blowing Kisses**

Amanda was sitting in bed doing her best to read before going to sleep but her mind continued to drifted, as it often did, to the thoughts of the evening with Lee and Emily and then with Emily and her family. It was fun having Emily around, but to find out not only was she an American she was also an English Lady; married to Lord Farnsworth. "Amazing" she had said out loud. She also thought it was amazing how Lee, Emily, and Billy arranged to get the KGB the plans they paid for, "To bad those plans are fake."

Lee never failed to amaze her still after these last few years working together. She thought about how over the last few cases Lee had begun to change around her. He still got annoyed when asking about cases and what was going on. All that need to know stuff should include if you enlist a person to help then they become a person who needs to know about the case that way less mistakes could be made.

A smile came to her lips as she realized what she must have looked like earlier tonight seeing Emily and Lee dressed in those grimy get ups at that liquor store. Amanda knew that she may have recognized Emily if she was really looking but not Lee in that beard. It sent a shudder through her at the thought of Lee Stetson as anything but the clean cut dashing handsome man he always was. She had reached up to touch his beard feeling it was rough and scruffy, but while she did he laughed at her and then he blew her a kiss.

If only she thought. What would it be like to have his attention in a romantic way that wasn't a cover she thought? She knew he had a playboy reputation; she even joke about it with him at the beginning of this case telling him that he really ran through them. At first she thought she might have offended him but he occasionally made openly casual comments on her life so a taste of his own medicine wouldn't hurt any from time to time. Besides what are friends for?

Why would he blow her a kiss earlier and then wink at her? He winks all the time, that is part of his charm to get her do damn near anything he wanted and she knew it, but she could no more tell Lee Stetson no about something than she could deny Joe the rights to see his sons. Lee had a pull on her and she knew he knew it and he played that advantage card every now and then, but she also knew that he was her friend and honestly didn't want any harm to come to her or her family.

Deciding that sleep was out of the question she got up and quietly went to the kitchen to fix her some hot chocolate. Maybe something warm would help her sleep. Her thoughts were still on Lee when she finished making her drink and so she didn't wake anyone she went out to the gazebo drink it. "Oh, Amanda, stop it." She told herself as she tried to get his hazel eyes and dimpled grin from her mind; she knew if she didn't she wouldn't get any sleep and the little she would get would be dreams of Lee.

She knew what was bothering her and she also knew that it was her own fault that she was letting it get out of control in her head. That damn kiss he blew at her. She knew what those lips felt like on hers. She knew how hard and demanding they could be and how soft and gentle they could be. She hated to admit that he could invoke such an emotion from her with just the smallest gesture. "Amanda, stop it! Lee Stetson doesn't even notice when he does stuff like that!" She continued to scold herself.

When her hot chocolate was gone she went in and cleaned the mug and headed back upstairs never knowing that across town Lee Stetson was sitting in his apartment, drinking hot chocolate, thinking of a housewife in Arlington that seemed to be over taking his thoughts more and more lately. "I wonder" he thought to himself as he cleaned his mug and headed to the bedroom to sleep.


	2. Lee's Thoughts

BK Part 2

Lee walked into his apartment, dropping his keys on the coffee table as he sat down. He had just left the Agency. He had given his preliminary report and a partial debriefing; he will go into the Agency in the morning first thing to finish it up; maybe he will even ask Amanda to help type it since she was a part of the case as well.

Amanda. Now there was someone to think about; which he had been doing more and more often. He didn't understand her and he never really thought he would. This certainly has been one of those cases where she was in it before she even knew it. Once again he had left her for a few minutes and the one person she runs into was the man the Agency was watching and needed. Well it wasn't like Lee was blind; he knew how beautiful she was, she attracted men like honey does bees. No matter where they go whether it is on an assignment or out to lunch, men were always taking notice of her.

Lee changed out of his clothes and put on his night clothes and spoke out loud to no one, "Why wouldn't Amanda attract men? She is beautiful, she has those legs that go way up to meet that perfectly rounded bottom, her slim waist makes any gown she wears flow over her body, her hands are soft to hold while I dance with her; and then she had those sexy deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes a man could get lost in if they allowed themselves." Chocolate eyes made him think of hot chocolate; he thought he would make some to help him sleep.

She did really well on this case; considering all the inconveniences that he had to end up imposing on her by getting her involved and turning her dining room into a KGB command center. She annoyed me a little that morning, but it wasn't her fault; she is a morning person and I'm not. She tried to be quite but again we invaded her house not the other way around.

Finding out she was who Whitsett wanted as his mule was scary. He knew it even frightened Emily a little. Emily had come to be very fond of Amanda; hell everyone did once they got to know her a little. Lee didn't think there wasn't an agent at the office that wouldn't do anything for her; even Francine. Francine may complain about it, but she would help Amanda if necessary. She just had that effect on people; including him.

He sat thinking about all the effects she was starting to have on him. He looked forward to seeing her when he knew she was supposed to be working that no longer had to do with just doing his paperwork. He was becoming comfortable enough that he found it easy to joke more and cut up with. He opened up to her about things when he wouldn't with anyone; she was just easy to talk to.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud when he thought back to her expression on her face as she reached out and touched his beard from his disguise at the liquor store. She looked so disgusted by it he couldn't help but blow a kiss at her. Oh, he knew he would never get a kiss of any kind, cover or real, from Amanda King in that beard if her facial expression was any indication. Her genuine nature is one of the things he found intriguing about her.

It wasn't even a minute later that her face changed and she mentioned her family and he hadn't even had the team at her house to clean up the KGB from her dining room. They rushed from the store back to her house; Lee had Billy call the team to meet them at the house to get it all out.

Lee had half the team moving things out and loading the truck and the other half bringing Amanda's stuff back in. Amanda rushed him out the door to make a final check of things in the back just as her mother and the boys were coming in; thank goodness for Emily to help deflect their attention.

He turned and froze in his spot as Amanda and not her family opened the back to see if he was gone. "I almost dropped that damn picture and I wasn't going to pay to replace it." He said out loud. Amanda had shooed him away more than once and she looked so cute standing in her door looking like a teenager hiding her boyfriend from her parents.

"I wonder" he thought to himself as he cleaned his mug and headed to the bedroom to sleep.


End file.
